


A Little Help From Family

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Aberama and Polly are matchmakers, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Female Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: Bonnie is too shy to even talk to the girl he likes who works for the Shelby's, let alone ask her out. Thanfully, Aberama always wants what's best for his son, and is more than willing to lend a helping hand.
Relationships: Aberama Gold & Bonnie Gold, Aberama Gold/Polly Gray, Bonnie Gold/Reader, bonnie gold/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Little Help From Family

**Author's Note:**

> This request was really cute and fun to do. I hope you guys like it! Also, this was supposed to be finished five days ago but I've had headaches lol, so sorry it's late. Also it's way longer than I thought it would be, so I hope it's ok.   
> Can also be found on tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl   
> Do not repost my work

It's months after the Changretta's are killed that Bonnie first spots you, passing paperwork to Linda Shelby as he and his father speak to Tommy about an upcoming boxing match. His eyes immediately latch onto you, enchanted by your sweet smile as you speak to the blonde woman. You stand in front of a window where the sun shines directly on you, bathing you in an early morning glow that highlights your features and makes you resemble a celestial being. He strains his ears, trying his hardest to hear if your voice is as angelic as your looks, but you stand too far away and the noise from the other workers drowns you out. Bonnie finds himself envying Linda Shelby, who seems to be appreciating your words the way Bonnie wishes to. 

"How does that sound to you then, Bonnie?" His father's voice draws his attention away from you, but not quick enough for the older man to not notice that he wasn't listening to him. Mr Shelby is already walking back into his office, telling Bonnie that he has missed a large chunk of their conversation. 

"What was that, Dad?" Bonnie knows he can't pretend he was listening to the conversation that took place moments ago, but he hopes that his Dad won't question him too much.

"Mr Shelby wants you to make this fight last six rounds and he'll give you 25% of the winnings," Aberama informs him, "weren't you listening?"

"N-No, I wasn't," Bonnie stutters, racking his brain for an excuse his father will believe, "I'm just tired, 's all."

Aberama watches his son's pale face turn a bright red that he has never seen on the boy. His own eyes flick to where Bonnie had been looking at only moments ago, to see Arthur Shelby's wife walking away with a young girl that looks to be the same age as Bonnie. He wonders for a moment if his son has finally taken an interest in a woman, but he pushes that thought to the back of his mind and decides to accept Bonnie's excuse.

Then they're in Tommy's office a week later, once again discussing the fight that takes place tomorrow night. Bonnie hasn't seen you since, and is sure that he won't see you today, as this meeting isn't out in the open like the last one.

When Tommy brings up the deal mentioned last time, Bonnie agrees to it and tries to actively engage in the conversation this time, but once again, his attention is stolen from the group by a light tap on the door.

Tommy turns away from the father-son duo to look at the still closed door.

"Enter," he calls out, just loud enough for the person outside to hear.

The door opens and Bonnie swears his heart beats faster than it ever has when he's fighting. His angel is back. You smile politely at him and his Dad, and Bonnie nearly gasps when your eyes meet his. His face heats up again and he looks at the ground to prevent himself from staring at you.

You walk up to Tommy's desk and hand him a stack of neatly arranged papers still smiling, even though his face doesn't change.

"Polly asked me to give these to you and said she wants you to handle them quickly," you say, and the blush has covered him entirely. A week spent thinking about you and wondering what you sound like and now he finally has his answer. Your voice is soft and kind, filled with a gentleness that Bonnie didn't think existed in Small Heath.

Aberama looks at you, recognising you from last week, then at Bonnie. His son is staring at the ground with a blush that even covers his ears. This time he can't ignore Bonnie's odd behaviour, and he knows for sure that he fancies you. He watches you leave the room, returning the polite smile you give him and his son, before turning back to look at Tommy, who seems to notice the same thing he has. However, he looks like he wants to roll his eyes at the revelation, instead of matching the grin that stretches across Aberama's face.

The meeting finishes quickly after your interruption, and as Tommy watches the still blushing boy leave his office, he let's out a sigh of exasperation.

'Thank fuck it's not my family this time,' he thinks to himself.

Aberama doesn't let Bonnie use an excuse again when he notices the young man is acting the same way as before when he spots you again as the two of them leave the building.

"If you like her then go talk to her," Aberama tells his son nonchalantly. Poor Bonnie looks terrified, somehow turning as white as a sheet while still blushing.

"W-what?"   
  
"The girl," He says, "from Tommy's office. You like her."

Bonnie tries to deny it, but one look from his father tells him that there's no point. He sighs in resignation and looks around to make sure no one is near them. 

"I can't," he mumbles in a low tone, "I have no idea what to even say to her. I don't even know if I can talk to her without embarrassing myself."

Aberama smiles at his son, an idea already forming in his head of how to sort this problem out.

"Alright then. Just give it some time and talk to her when you're ready."

  
When you walk into work the next morning, the last thing you expect to see is a bouquet of daisies sitting on your desk. You look around at your coworkers, but no one is looking at you or the flowers, too busy with their workload to notice anything unusual.

You spot a card attached to the ribbon holding them together. Carefully, you pull it off, not wanting to undo the ribbon and let all the flowers scatter free.

'Come to King Hall tonight at 10 to meet me.' The card reads. There's no signature on it, and the card has clearly been printed, so there's not even a possibility of recognising the handwriting to figure out who sent it.

The sound of heels against wooden floorboards draws you away from trying to get to the bottom of the mystery of the unusual note. You turn to see Polly walking towards you with a knowing look.

"Do you know who sent them, Pol?" You ask her.

"I might," she grins at you. You know that there's no point in asking her who it is, she's clearly not going to tell you. You pick another question that you already know her answer to.

"Do you think I should go?" You hold up the card so she can see it. She examines it and then nods.

"The boxing match? Yeah, everyone else is going, too."

"Boxing?"

"Yeah," then she notices the look on your face, "don't worry, it's safe. Tommy has men watching the crowds to keep everything in order."

You think about it for a bit, looking down at the card, trying to decide if it's worth it. If everyone's going and there are people controlling the crowd, then it can't be that bad. Besides, you've been involved with the Shelby's long enough to know that if things get dodgy, stick with Polly. She's the most sensible of them and will keep you safe.

With that thought in your mind, you decide to trust her here.

"Alright," you say, "I'll be there."

  
True to your word, you're dressed up and ready to go when Polly and Ada knock on your door. The women had told you that they were going to escort you, refusing to let you walk alone.

The walk is short, and Polly fills it with teasing remarks and sly winks. They both seem excited for you, filling you with hope. The mysterious sender is clearly someone that Polly approves of, even though the person decided that a boxing match is the perfect place to reveal their identity.

Upon arrival, you see there's a line out the door of rowdy men and drunk women. The two women lead you right past the crowd and inside, the men at the front door moving out of the way for the three of you once they recognise your companions.

Despite the large group outside, the room is already nearly packed to capacity, with Blinders having to get more chairs from a storage room and try to fit them all in. In the front row around the boxing ring are several empty seats with signs that say 'RESERVED'. This is obviously where the Shelby's sit when they attend.

Polly leads you to three seats with the signs on them while Ada goes off to the bar set up in another room to get drinks for you. You take the moment to look around at the people already in the room, as well as those filing in one by one. No one is looking your way, either out of fear of the Shelby's or because they're not interested in you. You're easy to see, out in the very front, with a large space between you and the ring that is currently unoccupied. Perhaps the person won't show up.

Ada comes back fairly fast, with a whisky in one hand, a gin in the other and a final glass of gin held to her chest securely by her right arm. If so much as one person bumps into her she could end up dropping everything, but that doesn't happen. Instead, the crowd parts like the Red Sea as she moves through them. Even drunk and filled with adrenaline, no one will fuck with a Shelby.

She hands Polly the whisky and then gives you one of the glasses of gin. You sip at it, still searching for anyone that shows an interest in you. This does not escape Ada's notice.

"Calm down, love," she grins, "he's here."

You turn to her.

"He?" You ask. "You know who he is, too?"

She nods with that cheeky grin still attached.

"Yeah, Polly told me."

You should've seen that coming, really. You're not bothered by it, though.

"How do you know he's here?" You question.

"Arthur told me at the bar."

"Arthur knows?!" You can't help but screech. This is mortifying. Ada and Polly knowing is fine, but Arthur Shelby? That's terrible.

They shush you, glaring at anyone who looks your way.

"Arthur doesn't know," Polly swears.

"Then how does he know that the bloke who left the note is here?" You ask her, turning away from Ada to look at her. You really shouldn't have sat between them.

There's a pause as they think about what to say next. 

"Because he has to be here." Ada finally tells you. You turn once again.

If he has to be here, then that only means one thing.

"He's a Blinder?"

Polly and Ada look at each other with matching smirks, both trying to hold back laughter. They turn to look at you.

"Technically, yes," Ada giggles.

"Stop worrying and just enjoy the night," Polly tells you, "You'll meet him when you meet him."

You sigh and nod. She's right, you have to calm down. You're safe with the Shelby's, no one will mess with you when they're around, and if you don't like the man who invited you here they'll take your side, you're sure of it.

The room is filled, and the referee has climbed into the ring. The judges are in their seats and the Peaky Blinders are watching the crowd. The fight will to start any minute now.

Doors open in the far side of the room, and in walks the boxer and his entourage. You don't recognise any of them, so you assume that this is the opposition. Half the crowd cheers the large man on as he enters the ring, most likely because they've bet on him to win. The boxer walks around the ring, lifting his arms above his head and smirking at everyone in the room. Confident he'll win the fight, it seems.

The double doors behind you open as the boxer sponsored by Tommy Shelby enters the room. You turn to try and catch a glimpse of him, but the people behind you block your view of him, then when he gets closer it's the Blinders surrounding him that prevent you from spotting him. 

As you're waiting for him to climb into the ring so you can see him without being blocked, you spot a familiar face beside him. The older man who was in Tommy's office yesterday turns to look at the crowd behind him and his eyes land on Polly. He shoots her a wink and a grin, then sees you on her right. He smiles at you in a way that has you wondering what the hidden meaning behind it is, then tips his hat to you. Unsure of what to do, you simply smile back at him in a way that you're sure looks awkward.

Turning away, you look at the boxer who has now entered the ring, only to be surprised again when you see the young man who you assume is his son. It's the lad that was in Tommy's office yesterday when you went in, with the sharp jawline and the intense dark eyes that you would've gotten lost in if he didn't look away as soon as you looked at him.

He doesn't parade around the ring like his opponent, choosing to walk up to him right in the middle of the ring, only the referee between them. There's a stare off as the ref speaks to them, before eventually pushing them into their corners. 

There's a pause as both fighters get into their stances, then the bell rings and they move in, circling each other. The opponent strikes first, fist swiping the Peaky boy's jaw. He barely flinches, managing to move out of the way to prevent any real damage. Yet still, you wince at the hit. You can't find it in yourself to cheer him on like the rest of the crowd, too worried for his safety. He's nearly half the size of his opponent and not nearly as muscular, with a slim build that you have trouble looking away from. 

Despite your worries, the handomse dark haired boy makes it all the way to the sixth round. By this point both men are covered in blood, staggering with each hit they receive. The opposition is in a worse state, almost unable to keep his arms up to defend himself and tripping over his own feet. You may not be here to support him, but you can't help but feel bad for him. He's going to be in a lot of pain, win or lose.

Then, the Peaky lad lunges forward one last time, swinging his right fist into his opponent's temple. The larger man drops to the floor, not moving an inch. The referee counts down with his fingers in the air, knowing that no one can hear him over the deafening roar of the rooms occupants. He reaches ten before the man regains consciousness, declaring the Peaky Blinder the winner, grabbing ahold of his arm and lifting it above his head.

You've been on your feet since the second round, cheering him on despite your anxiosness. You move forward with the crowd, along with Polly and Ada, to surround the ring as the winner is lifted up and carried around by his extremely proud father. He is brought all around the ring, smiling and cheering as he goes. When he comes up to the side you are standing in front of, he catches your eye and his expression changes to shock. You feel your own shift from joy to confusion. Does he not like you or something?

Before you can wonder why, his dad is pushing him out of the ring and he's being led back to the room he came out of at the start. You start to think that that's the end of your business with boxing and turn to Ada to ask about the man you're supposed to meet, but Polly grabs your hand and leads you towards the same door the Peaky lad just disappeared into.

"Pol, what are you doing?" You shout over the yelling.

"Taking you to your man!" She calls back to you. Wait, is she talking about the boxer?

She drags you through the doors, where only a few men are standing around, nearly all of them much too old for you. The only one your age is the beautiful champion, who's being cleaned up quickly by his father.

The dad looks up at you and Polly as you enter, then gestures the rest of the men out of the room. They leave without any argument, and you watch them go, just noticing that Ada did not follow you in. You're alone with Polly and the two men.

The younger lad is no longer covered in blood, but there are cuts on his face and marks that will likely turn into bruises soon. He catches your eyes again, but before he can look away, his father pulls him up from the bench and pushes him towards you with enough strength to knock him into you if you hadn't stepped back. He looks disorientated for a second and you can't blame him, with all the punches he took and the sudden shove, you're surprised he's not on the floor.

He straightens himself up and shoots you a small smile.

"Hi," he finally says.

"Hi," you echo. His face reddens when you speak.

"I-I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Gold." He holds out his hand to shake it. You place yours in his and are surprised at how gentle he is. You just watched him knock out a man that towered over him, and yet he treats you like priceless china.

"Y/N L/N." You introduce yourself, smiling back at him shyly. 

The two of you realise that your hands are still holding each others and quickly pull apart. You let your arm drop to your side, then start smoothing out your dress when the silence between you lasts too long. You're having trouble believing that this attractive and sweet man really wanted to meet you. What are you even suppose to say to him now?

Someone clears their throat, and you look behind Bonnie to see Polly and Aberama watching the two of you.

"Flowers," Polly mouths at you, her eyes shooting to Bonnie.

Your eyes widen as you realise you haven't even mentioned them yet and you nod back at her gratefully.

"Thank you for the flowers, by the way. They were beautiful." You smile at him. Bonnie's face switches from nervous to confused.

"Flowers?" He repeats and you feel your heart stop and the smile drop from your face. He didn't send the flowers?

'Oh, God,' you think to yourself, 'he has no idea what I'm talking about.' The embarrassment eats away at you as you try to think of a way to get out of the conversation quickly. Why did Polly drag you in here then?

"Yes, the flowers." A voice pipes up. Bonnie turns around to look at his father, who gestures back to you with a small smile on his face. Bonnie's eyes widen in understanding, then he quickly spins back towards you.

"Oh, those flowers," he corrects himself.

"Yeah." It dawns on you that his father must have sent the flowers to you on his behalf. The thought almost makes you grin. You can tell Bonnie is a shy lad and clearly not good at making the first move. It's sweet, really.

"I'm glad you like 'em," He says sheepishly. His face turns red yet again as he straightens himself up, suddenly looking determined.

"I was wondering if maybe you want to have a drink with me down at the Garrison?" You're surprised for a second that Bonnie asked you out this fast, considering how shy he seems, but then you're delighted.

"Sounds great," you reply with a grin.

Bonnie grins right back at you, dazzling you with his bright eyes that light up at your acceptance.

"I'll just get changed then and meet you outside." You nod and exit, Polly and Bonnie's father in tow. You stay outside, but Polly and Bonnie's dad, whose name is Aberama, you learn, continue on ahead, saying they'll meet you at the pub.

"There's no chance they would've even spoken if we hadn't stepped in." Polly tells him as they walk down the street. Aberama smiles and agrees.

"Then aren't they lucky we did?" He replies, gripping Polly's hand a bit tighter.

He has a wonderful woman on his arm and his son has found one as well. Despite a few bumps in the road, he believes that this moonlit night couldn't have gone any better for either of them. 


End file.
